Submerged in Emotion
by Shadoewazhere
Summary: The only time Kuro flirts is when he really finds you attractive, Kanata was the lucky winner that night. But the blue haired beauty is married, so why did he give Kuro his number? Kuro finds out the reason very quickly.
1. chapter 1

_So, thank a little tweet and the firework 3* cards for this little story. Its kind of hard to write them, together and separately, so bare with me. Anyways, enjoy and I hope I do a decent job_.

It was late at night, people were crowding the streets. Laughter and conversations filled the air and through all of it, bright blue hair caught Kuro's eye. Kuro and his peers considered him a gentleman, not someone who would hit on just anyone. But it was as if those sparkling green eyes were magnetic, Kuro couldn't stop himself from wandering toward the blue beauty.

"Um, excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you through the crowd." Kuro cringed, even if he had come here with his mind on set on flirting, he didn't have much practice. It was obvious the other could tell Kuro was very embarrassed, he was giggling behind his hand and had a look of sympathy. The man was about to walk away when Kuro tried again.

"Ah, wait!" Kuro reached out, he really had no idea what was making him act this way. But his heart didn't want to let this bluenette leave.

"That was a bad way to start, but… um…" Kuro was stumbling over his words his face heating up. The other stopped Kuro and spoke, his voice made Kuro's heart melt.

"I'm sorry, I have a husband and two kids at home." That was that. Kuro should have apologized and left.

So why wasn't he?

"C-Can I at least have your number?" Both of them were stricken with surprise, the other smiled and plucked Kuro's phone out of his hand.

"My name is Shinkai Kanata." Kuro looked to his phone, where Kanata had typed in his number and name. He looked up to find Kanata looking expectantly at him.

"O-Oh, I'm Kuro." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure. Kanata waved as he walked away, giggling because the other man seemed to still be dumbfounded. Kuro felt a pat on his back and someone's voice, but all that he was thinking of was that he just got a married man's phone number.

Kuro sat at a table of a café with his sister, fumbling with his phone. He had Kanata's number pulled up, but he found himself hesitant to message him.

"You look pretty deep in thought, what's bothering you?" she asked. Kuro's eyebrows furrowed, he started chewing at his lip.

"I got someone's number this weekend, I'm not really sure what I should do." he mumbled. Kuro could here his sister gasp.

"Really? Kuro, that's great!"

"Hmm, maybe…" she gave him a questioning glance. Kuro sighed and covered his face with his hands. He saw his sister pick up his phone and type in his password. Kuro's eyes widened when he realised what she was doing.

"Here, talk to him!" she shoved the ringing phone his hands. Kuro fumbled a bit before he quickly put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered, it was defiantly Kanata. Although it seemed like he was whispering.

"Uh, hey, its Kuro." he stuttered.

"Ah, this must be strange to ask but, can you meet me somewhere. Please?" Kuro couldn't help but notice his tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Anywhere specific?" The fear in Kanata's voice was to evident for him to say no.

"Just somewhere we'll be hard to find." Kuro heard some kind of banging just before Kanata hung up, it turned would be and understatement to say he was freaked out. The red head quickly stood up and gathered his things. He texted Kanata an address near the center of the city and made sure he got it, Kanata simply replied with a 'thank you'.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Kanata."


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuro arrived at the address he'd chosen, the familiar bluenette was leaning over the side of a small fountain, his hands resting in the water.

"Kanata?" Kuro asked. Kanata looked up and smiled at him. Kuro offered his hand to Kanata, who seemed amused by something.

"Despite the way you look, you're very kind." Kanata said as he took Kuro's hand. Kuro laughed lightly at this. After that they were stuck in a short silence.

"Well, I didn't have much of a plan, I kind of ditched my sister at lunch." Kuro rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. After a pregnant pause, Kuro gestured behind him. As they began walking, Kuro desperately tried to think of a conversation starter.

"Hey, why did you seem so eager to get out of the house, you actually sounded scared." Kuro questioned. H was slightly worried about the boy, especially after hearing that banging at the end of the call.

"Oh, just bored." Kanata mumbled out. They made eye contact and Kanata knew Kuro wasn't buying it.

"I'll tell you when we find someplace to eat." The bluenette said hesitantly. Kuro hummed.

The couple settled on a somewhat empty business and settled down. Kanata spoke with our warning.

"It wasn't my choice to marry him." Kuro gave him a confused look.

"I was lucky enough for my parents to except I was gay, I guess that's the limit of their kindness though." Kanata paused and sighed. He looked at Kuro's sympathetic, but still consider, face.

"I thought that I might actually like him, he was nice at the time, seemed to actually care about me. Now he rarely does anything for me, he's said he could have done better as far as looks go, barely looks at me, I'm to do everything from the house to the kids and still keep a job. I've been lonely for almost 5 years now." Kuro's heart broke with how little emotion Kanata had while saying that. Kuro felt that same unstoppable urge when he first saw Kanata.

"He could have done better? You're beautiful!" Kuro's face turned the same color as his hair and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Why the hell does this keep happening? Kanata also had a hand covering his mouth and was blushing hardly, but Kuro could see a small smile behind his hand.

"That's the first time anyone's called me beautiful." The couple's eyes locked and both moved their hands to reveal small, nervous smiles. They spent the rest of their time filled with giddy feelings and small smiles on their faces.

Eventually they made their way back to the fountain they had met up at and had to alert ways.

"Will you be ok going home? I don't want him to-" Kanata held up his hand and nodded.

"The kids will be home, he won't do anything while they're there. He isn't abusive either, he just has trouble controlling his anger sometimes. Thank you." Kanata hugged Kuro's neck, the taller hugged him by the waist before reluctantly letting him go.

"Kanata, is there anytime I could take you on an actuall date?" Kuro asked slowly. The bluenette looked surprised before he happily nodded.

"Is there anything specific you'd like to do?" Kuro asked, remembering that he didn't really know anything about Kanata. The latter seemed somewhat embarrassed to say, but went on anyways.

"Well, its not all that formal but, I haven't been to the beach for a long time. I was pretty obsessed with anything marine related when I was a kid, I really still am." Kanata rubbed his arm and blushed. Kuro's chuckled and nodded.

"That's good enough for me. Tell me when you know what day is good for you and, I guess I'll see you then."

"See you then." Kanata replied.

When the bluenette got in his car he pulled his phone out.

"Chiaki, do you mind if stay the night again?"


End file.
